The present invention relates to automobile accessories, particularly to an accessory for use in case of a flat tire, or alternatively, as a replacement of the conventional snow chains.
As well known, the procedure of changing automobile wheels in case of flat tire is quite cumbersome and sometimes beyond the skill and power of certain drivers. It involves the lifting of the automobile on a jack, loosening the wheel mounting gudgeons or nuts, carrying away the damaged wheel and lifting it into the trunk, and assembling the spare wheel.
The mounting of snow chains is also most cumbersome needing both skill and physical force.
It has been attempted to overcome the difficulties involved in flat tire changing--see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,894; however, the device proposed did not provide a satisfactory solution, since it was still required to remove at least three of the wheel mounting gudgeons, and it was generally of complicated--and therefore costly--construction.
The invention aims to provide means readily applicable by any driver that will make completely unnecessary the above described procedure of changing a wheel, and, according to modification thereof--to prepare the automobile for snow driving--all in a most convenient fashion.